ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Juice Jackson
Juice Jackson (Born Juice Jackson, 14 February 1986) is a professional wrestler, currently signed to Renegade Championship Wrestling where he is on a quest to obtain the World Title. He is best known for his American football career. At SMU, he was a NCAA All-American and received Hesiman Trophy recognition. Juice is also recognized for his time in the National Football League, where he was selected eighth overall by the Dallas Cowboys. Biography Early life Juice grew up in Oregon. Like many kids in the area, he seemed destined to take the wrong road. After a few scuffles at school, the counsler suggested Juice take up a sport. That's when he found football. High School Juice attended high school in Oregon, until his Sophomore year when he transferred to a school in California. He became a well known prospect during his junior year of high school when he shined on the football field. College scouts took notice and the scholarship offers began to flood the mail box. Juice shredded the gridiron again his senior season. The two year starter at Quarterback led his team to a state championship. Jackson not only led the state in passing yards, but touchdowns as well. He also finished among the top 10 in rushing yardsl, coming in at number seven overall. After being selected first team all-state, Juice chose to attend Southern Methodist University in Dallas, TX. College: Southern Methodist University (SMU) Juice attended SMU as a highly touted prospect. As a true freshmen he seen action, but only in limited action. In his second season, Juice found his name on top of the depth chart come Spring practice. He had a strong season and finished the season with his name on the 2nd team All-American list. During his Junior season at SMU, Juice made a run at the Heisman trophy coming up third overall in voting. He was selected to the All-American team once again, this time as a 1st team Quarterback. After three seasons at SMU, Juice Jackson declared for himself eligible for the draft. National Football League (NFL) Selected eighth overall by the Dallas Cowboys, Juice played three seasons with one Pro Bowl appearance. A serious injury to his right ankle caused an early retirement. ''American Wrestling Federation (AWF) Juice Jackson signed with the AWF in July 2011. He debuted on July 15, 2011. Juice hit the ground in full stride, becoming the World Heavyweight Champion in his first month of action. The AWF closed shortly after causing Juice's contract to expire. New Edge Wrestling (NEW) After AWF closed, Juice Jackson spent a short stint in NEW, signing in September 2011. He was immediately drafted to NEW in the NEW/PCW draft split. He debuted in a losing effort in a gauntlet match for XXX Title. His second and last match was a battle royal to determine the number one contender for Young Blood championship, a match which would eventually be lost. Juice left NEW shortly after. Renegade Championship Wrestling (RCW) AWF was eventually bought out. The federation's name was then changed to Renegade Championship Wrestling (RCW). Juice Jackson signed with Renegade Championship Wresling in October 2011 after a short vacation. His first match was scheduled for October 10, 2011 against "The Myth Killer" Hunter Valentyne in Sweet Water, Texas. A match that Juice went onto win by pinfall. Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA) The rights to the RCW were sold after the death of owner Marcus Williams. The rights to the company where purchased by Joey Falcone on February 12, 2012. Within a week of the purchase, Mr. Falcone changed the name of the company to the Global Wrestling Alliance. Due to the contract of Juice Jackson, he was required to continue wrestling under new ownership. When the RCW closed down, Juice was in possession of the North American Title along with half of the Tag Team Titles which required him to continue defending his titles due to his contract stipulations. Title History * 1x AWF World Heavyweight Champion * 1x RCW Tag Team Champion (The Outlaws) * 1x RCW North American Champion * 1x GWA United States Champion Themes * "Hoody Hoo" by TRU Entrance "Don't make me call the dogs! Oh, we got beef? HOODY HOO!" hits the speakers as the lights suddenly cut out. The fans already know who's about to hit the entry way as they erupt with cheers. Juice's entry video hits the big screen showing highlights from his football and wrestling career, as lights of various color begin to flash throughout the arena. Flames shoot up repeatedly from beside the jumbotron as Juice makes his was out of the entry. Dressed fresh - feelin' fresher, Juice is rockin' a pair of camouflage cargo shorts that hang to his knees. A football jersey is draped over his upper body. The jersey is black in color with the words 'Team Hustle Gang' in white lettering with a red outline, about four inches below the collar. The number two (#2) sits upon the front and back of the jersey matching the lettering in color. Upon his head sits a black New Era Team Hustle Gang straight bill cap which is facing forward. He struts down the aisle with unlimited swag and confidence. Juice's hand holds a chain which leads to the collar of his Pitbull, Champ. They make there way down the isle in the direction of the canvas. They walk up the steps as Juice takes a moment to tie Champ to the post. Juice then proceeds to hop over the top rope . He climbs the turnbuckle and raises his arms to gain the crowds acknowledgement. "The Juice is loose!" he shouts as he waits for a reaction from the thousands in attendance. He jumps down from the turnbuckle and strips off his shirt. Juice stands ready to rumble! Affiliations *'Stables''' **Team Hustle Gang (THG) **Talent Dot Com **The Royal Stampede ACTIVE *'Tag Teams' **The Outlaws *'Alliances' **E-Rock **Richard Cranium Feuds *Ryan Orten (RCW 10/2011) *Eli "Big Dawg" Barksdale (11/2011–Present) Moveset *'Signature Moves' **'Spear '(Seteup move to Touchdown finisher) *'Finishing Moves' **'Touchdown' (Diamond Cutter) **'7th Inning Stretch' (Crippler Crossface) *'Regular Moves' :*DDT :*Clothesline :*Bulldog :*Body Slam :*Suplex :*Powerbomb :*Torture Rack :*Atomic Drop :*Elbow Drop (Top Rope) :*Shoulder Breaker :*Back Breaker :*Vertical Suplex :*Throat Chop :*Forearm Smash :*Choke Slam (Smaller Opponent) :*Fury of Punches *'Cheap Shots' :*Eye Rake :*Nut Buster (Low Blow) Category:Wrestlers Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers